


comfort

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: based on an anon request asking if i could write a fic where reader has a burst of anger, and lydia comforts them. originally posted to my tumblr of the same username on mar. 8, 2020.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Reader
Kudos: 7





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Could you possibly do a lydia x reader where the reader has an anger outburst and ends up just silently crying as Lydia patiently and lovingly comforts them, please?
> 
> major thank you to @why-fren for letting me bounce some ideas off of you :)
> 
> it’ll take me a while to get to the part that anon requested, so hang in there buddies.
> 
> also hang in there bc this is very angsty! way way way more angsty than i usually write!
> 
> 1245 words
> 
> cw: femreader. sexual assault. violence.

you always thought of yourself as a strong person. you figured that if someone tried to do something to you, you’d be able to make them stop. you thought you’d turn the tables, that the person who was trying to make you feel powerless would feel powerless themselves. you thought you’d at least say something.  
you were walking through the hallways one day. alone, because your girlfriend lydia’s class was on the opposite side of the building, and it’d be a waste of time for either of you to walk the other to class.  
you had decided to go down a different hall than you normally did, because someone had released a stink bomb in the usual hallway. that’s when you saw him.  
he was a perfectly average looking guy, someone who you probably wouldn’t be able to pick out in a crowd. he was walking with two of his other friends. you had never seen these guys before, and you weren’t able to place how old they looked. they could’ve been sophomores, like you, but they also could’ve been juniors, seniors, or, hell, even freshmen.  
you weren’t trying to listen to their conversation, you had your earbuds in, trying to drown out all the noise in the hallway, but you did overhear them say something about snowflakes. they didn’t look like the kind of guys who would awe over natural beauties, so you began to feel uneasy.  
he and his friends were walking in the opposite direction as you. as they were approaching, they were also minimizing the amount of space you had to walk in before running into a locker. he was walking closest to you.  
you didn’t even register him reaching out his hand. all you knew was that this stranger’s hand was on your boob.  
you didn’t slap him, he moved his hand to quickly for that. you didn’t yell at him, you were to stunned for that. and they laughed at you. the three boys laughed as they walked away.  
no one did anything or said anything. the girl across the hallway who had been looking in your direction looked away. the teachers standing in front of their doors got quiet as you passed them. a few of the boys pointed you out and chuckled.  
but that was it. you kept walking to world history, trying to pretend nothing had happened.   
but everything had happened.  
a week later, you and lydia were having a study date at lydia’s house. you hadn’t told anyone about what happened to you in the hallway.  
you explained the empirical formula to lydia again, growing frustrated that she wasn’t getting it. it’s not that hard of a concept to understand, why didn’t she understand it by now? you had explained it a million different ways!  
lydia pulled up a youtube video. she was able to understand it then.  
lydia finished her chemistry homework, and you worked on the math packet that your teacher said was being graded for completion tomorrow. there was fifty problems.  
the two of you sat in an uncomfortable silence.  
you didn’t say anything else to her for the rest of the evening. you were scared to.  
when you finally finished the packet, you kissed lydia on the cheek and left.  
you cried on your way home. you had been crying everyday recently, but you had usually been able to keep it in until you were safely up in your room.  
but it’s fine, you just avoided your parents so they didn’t have to see you.  
lydia texted you, “are you okay. you’ve seen a bit off lately.”  
you softly closed your door and sighed gratefully. your fingers hovered over your keyboard. should you be honest or just keep it all in?  
you tugged your shoes off and nestled yourself into bed before you began typing. you explained all the details you could remember, and how helpless you had felt ever since.  
lydia, with beetlejuice over her shoulder (not that you knew that at the time), pried for more details of what the boy looked like.  
she was eventually able to figure out that he was named cameron rush and he was a junior.  
since you didn’t want to face time or call, lydia tried to comfort you by telling you how powerful you are, and sending you pictures of cute dogs.  
that night, when you fell asleep, beetlejuice went out. the name cameron rush was enough for him to figure out where he lived.  
beetlejuice creeped into the boy’s room. he was playing some multiplayer video game. the friends he had been walking with that day were on call. they heard their friend being ruthlessly pummeled. they heard the obscenities being fired at their friend. they called the police.  
cameron was hurried to the hospital, as soon as the ambulance arrived. but beetlejuice had long since disappeared, and even if cameron were in a state where he could describe what the demon looked like, no one would believe him.  
cameron rush suffered three broken ribs, a broken arm, a broken nose, and a severe concussion, not to mention the multiple bruises and gashes covering his body. if the police had not arrived, beetlejuice probably would’ve murdered this kid.  
you were back at lydia’s house when you found out exactly what happened. plenty of kids knew about cameron’s beating at school that day, but you tried not to think much of it.  
you were in the living room, mostly just wasting time, when you mentioned it to lydia. she had heard the rumors too, “i mean, you can’t say he doesn’t deserve it.”  
”he nearly died, lydia! what he did was horrible, but that does not mean he deserved to be beat up!”  
lydia caught beetlejuice, hovering over an armchair, looking suspicious. “beej, what do you know.”  
beetlejuice fled. you and lydia chased after him, the more he ran, the deeper the pit in your stomach grew.  
you knew it was him. there was no other explanation. but it couldn’t be.  
lydia cornered him. “what did you do, beetlejuice?” she said menacingly.  
beetlejuice looked at the ground. tears began making their way down his dirty cheeks. “i was just trying to protect my friend.” he said in a whisper. “i didn’t want him to be able to hurt y/n ever again. and i guess… i guess i got a little carried away.”  
”a little carried away??? beetlejuice, cameron almost died! he nearly died because of you!” you screamed. “i was fine, i didn’t need you to save me or whatever the fuck you thought you were doing!” you began to stutter, “y-you ruined! you ruined his life! you probably ruined his life bee-beetlejuice!”  
your vision blurred and icy hot tears streaked down your face. you shouted more of the same things over again at beetlejuice.  
lydia tried to get you to stop. she couldn’t stand it anymore. she led you up to her room and shut the door.  
you collapsed against her bed, just sobbing.  
lydia picked your upper body up, and layed you in her lap. she sat, with silent tears emerging, holding you close to her. she drew circles on your arm with her finger until you calmed down.  
and you took your time to calm down. you sobbed and sobbed, occasionally muttering why what beetlejuice did was wrong. you didn’t know how much time had passed, just that lydia had been there for you for all of it.


End file.
